


Places we weren't meant to go

by SayNevermore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Texting, more like friends to friends who get each other off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: Prompto just wanted to send Noctis a picture of the game he'd just bought. Except it's a picture of his dick.





	1. Finger's slip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexiestSwine (Mitaki1812)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaki1812/gifts).



> Swine threw this idea in the discord and suddenly I had a crystal-clear vision of it. Thanks for the inspiration dear!

Prompto had to admit; Noctis was the best friend one could ask for. Of course, years of observing him from afar had convinced him that the prince wasn’t what one could expect from a prince, he was relaxed and simple and never complicated to deal with. But now that he knew him for almost four years, he realized that all his expectations had not only been met, but often largely exceeded. Noctis was nice, patient, adorable. They had the same tastes in practically everything, they could talk about everything or nothing for hours, and if Prompto did or said something stupid, Noctis never held any grief, never mocked him, never even side-eyed him. 

However, Prompto was pretty sure that accidentally sending a picture of your erected dick to your best friend was worth an instant removal of one’s number from one’s best friend’s contact list. 

Because Prompto couldn’t just make simple mistakes. He couldn’t have just sent some random picture of an insect instead of the picture of his brand new game he was supposed to send. No, he had to send the one picture of his dick that was in his phone.

And he could only stare in horror at his own phone as the “read” icon appeared in the messaging app right under said picture.

Then Noctis began typing.

He was going to die. He better pack his bags for Niflheim right away because there had to be some law forbidding to harass the prince of Lucis with naked genitals. 

Why had he even kept that picture in his phone in the first place? Why hadn’t just deleted it right after sending it? Why did he have to be a stupid artist and think _oh, the lighting is not bad on this one?_ Who the fuck did that?

The message appeared.

Noctis:  
_Lol that’s what new dominion does to you?_

On second thought, maybe Prompto would have preferred to be excommunicated. At least he wouldn’t have to answer this.

Prompto:  
_I’M SORRY_  
_YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SEE THIS_  
_Please forget my entire existence_

Noctis:  
_Like hell I am_  
_Hey_  
_Accidents happen I guess_  
_All that jazz_  
_That’s a nice dick tho_

Because only Noctis could not only excuse his friend’s terrible behaviour, but also compliment his dick.

Prompto:  
_Thanking you for that just feels weird I hope you realize_

Noctis:  
_Whatever dude_  
_So that means you got ND now right?_  
_We can try the coop mode?_

Honestly, what had Prompto done to deserve a friend like that? Letting himself fall on his couch, he let out a long, relieved sigh, and smiled to himself.

Prompto:  
_Yeah just give me like 5min to get over the mortification_

Noctis:  
_Lol ok_

Prompto let his phone rest on his side as he breathed deeply, letting the anxiety wash away. In just a minute, he had sweated the equivalent of one of his morning jogs, except it smelled acidic because of the panic and now he needed to put another shirt. Maybe even take a shower. 

His phone buzzed as he was standing topless in his living room, wondering if he could bear with the feeling of his disgusting armpits for long enough to play with Noctis. He unlocked his phone without thinking.

It was a picture.

A picture of a dick.

Not Prompto’s dick, because Prompto knew his own dick in details and it did not look like this, and the skin wasn’t the same colour, and it was bigger, with a crown of dark hair that couldn’t possibly belong to Prompto and

He dropped the phone on the ground.

Prompto:  
_DUDE_

Noctis:  
_What?_

Prompto:  
_I SAID I WAS SORRY_  
_WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME_

Noctis:  
_Who’s torturing who_  
_I just saw yours so its simply polite to show mine_  
_Now you can stop sweating about it and we can play_  
_Install your game lazyass_

To be fair, it was probably the shock that made Prompto obey that last order on autopilot and put the CD into his gaming station. But while the downloading started, he couldn’t resist scrolling up into the conversation to stare at the picture. There was something about it, about its presence a few messages above, that made Prompto’s brain light up all sorts of alarms he didn’t even know he had, and yet he thought he was pretty much over equipped in the weird brain alarms department. But this one wasn’t the anxiety, it was something else, something he wasn’t used to. 

He hovered over the screen’s keyboard for a while. That was going to make things weird. He was going to make things weird. 

But he had to know.

Prompto:  
_Did you stroke yourself hard just to take that pic?_

Noctis’s chill-as-ever answer came almost immediately.

Noctis:  
_Yeah?_  
_Are you installing nd or are we talking about dicks_

Prompto:  
_Both?_  
_It’s gonna take like 1hr man and the world needs to know_

Noctis:  
_Pretty sure the world doesn’t care what I do with my genitals_  
_Well ok, the world would love to know but I ain’t telling them_  
_Also don’t sell that pic to a magazine but I trust you with that_  
_Why do You care anyway_

Prompto:  
_Idk it’s just_  
_Weird?_  
_Like we’re talking right now but I also know you’re hard_

Noctis:  
_You’re the one making it weird_

Prompto:  
_Yeah I guess…_

Noctis:  
_Also I should be the one bothered to know that you keep dick pics in your phone, like_  
_Who do you send them to?_  
_I can't believe you show your dick to people I don’t know about without telling me_  
_I thought we were friends dude_

Prompto sighed, lying back on his couch and holding his phone. Of course. Noctis was right, he shouldn’t even have asked. But his mind was stuck in a sort of strange fascination—like it couldn’t handle the realization that his friend had a sexual life.

It wasn’t even like they had never talked about, because they had talked about it enough to know they were both virgins and both curious about it, and they shared porn like any normal teenagers, but… Prompto had kept all of his own experiments to himself and so the subject had not been broached at length.

But right now, It wasn’t even a question of sexual life! It was just a boy with functional body parts. Noctis was right, he was making it weird. 

He just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

With a sigh, he scrolled back up until he found the pic again and saved it on his phone.

When he scrolled back down, he had another message coming.

Noctis  
_Hey sorry I didn’t mean to be rude_  
_But you’re still beating yourself up because of it, right?_  
_I know you_  
_I’m not going to friend breakup with you or whatever shitty idea you have because you overstepped a boundary or made a mistake_  
_And I’m not going to think less of you because you’re sexting strangers if that's ur thing_  
_You can tell me everything, you know right?_  
_Or ask anything, I guess_  
_Anyway_  
_Now Ive got one hour to kill and I’m already hard so_

Prompto’s breath hitched as he stared at the last sentence. In the general confusion of having such a nice and caring best friend, and the fact that said best friend was talking about his dick without a care in the world, and being an idiot who might or might not have a crush, he froze, and let his body take the shot.

Prompto:  
_Are you suggesting I get you off_

For once, Noctis’s answer didn’t arrive right away.

Noctis:  
_I mean I was going to find porn and stop answering for a while_  
_But_  
_Are you actually offering or are you freaking out_

Prompto winced. On the blue tv screen, the loading was stuck at 49 remaining minutes.

Prompto:  
_You’d take up the offer?_

Noctis:  
_Are you offering?_

He swallowed hard and kicked his pants off. There was no turning back from this, right? Better just... stop thinking. Yeah.

Prompto:  
_Yeah_  
_That’s a really nice dick you have too_

Noctis:  
_You think so?_  
_You’re going to jerk off to it?_

Prompto’s heart started hammering in his chest. While the blood pounded in his ears and blocked all outside noises, he made a decision. He turned his phone camera on, angled it towards his grey boxer briefs and put his free hand on it to make sure his bulge tented the fabric nicely.

Then he hit the “share” button.

The next seconds were the longest of his life.

Noctis:  
_Damn Prom_  
_What’s gotten you so worked up_

Prompto:  
_It’s what thinking about you stroking yourself does I guess_

Noctis:  
_That's interesting_  
_So we both get something out of it_  
_Tell me_  
_You’d like to watch or you’d like to touch?_

Prompto took the time to appreciate both of these mental images and what they did to his crotch before thinking of an answer.

Prompto:  
_Both I think_  
_Look at you touching yourself first_  
_And get my hands on you when you’re getting close?_

Noctis:  
_Knew you’d like to be a voyeur :p_  
_You already like taking pics_

Prompto:  
_Rude, Noct_  
_Don’t make assumptions just like that_  
_Or I’ll have to assume you like it slow and lazy_  
_On your back while the other does all the work_

Noctis:  
_I do_

Prompto whined out loud with a hand palming his erection and the other gripping the phone. Why was he so chill, why did he make it so easy? Who was the one getting the other off at this point?

Prompto:  
_I’ll give you slow then_  
_I’ll give you so slow you can’t bear it anymore_

Noctis:  
_You’ll make me beg?_

Prompto had to stop again, letting his arm fall while his hips moved to meet his hand, requesting more pressure as his brain whirred to emulate the sound of Noctis’s desperate whines while his best friend had a hand on his leaking cock. The image of it had been ingrained in Prompto’s mind at this point, bigger and pinker and—in his mind—nicely responsive to each of Prompto’s long strokes.

Noctis:  
_Prom?_  
_Too much?_

Prompto:  
_I will_  
_I’ll make you beg_  
_For hours_  
_I’ll make you cry of frustration_  
_I’m gonna keep you up all night with just my hands_

The lack of immediate answer almost made Prompto worry—probably would have made him worry if it didn’t offer him a moment of respite to keep touching himself through his briefs. When his phone buzzed again however, he grabbed it as fast as he could, to open the picture of Noctis’s hand on his cock, flushed red and leaking over the dark hair; and he escaped a flustered moan.

The picture came with the words: _Keep going_

Prompto:  
_You’d let me tie your hands?_  
_I want you lying down and forbidden to touch_  
_While I take my time with you_  
_And yeah_  
_Maybe take pictures of you like this_  
_Just when you’re about to come_  
_I’ll leave you hanging and snap a shot_  
_Maybe do that several times_

He had to stop to breathe and to slip his hand into his briefs, free his own dick and properly wrap his fingers around it. His movements were messy at best, with his attention still on the texting app, but it felt good enough that his back arched from the couch.

Noctis:  
_Fuck Prom_  
_Please_

Another moan escaped him and he typed as fast as he could with only his thumb.

Prompto:  
_I’ll take another one as I come on you_  
_A beautiful shot of your messy belly_  
_With your dick still waiting_  
_And then I’ll make you come_

Noctis’s answer came a little late under the form of a keysmash that Prompto had to interpret as having completed his mission, and he immediately let go of the phone to increase his own rhythm, feeling his own body screaming for release. But he felt another buzzing a moment later and forced himself to look, to make sure he had free reigns. It was a badly framed picture of Noctis’s softening cock, and his own come on his belly button. 

Prompto stared at it as he tipped over the edge, his orgasm stronger and more sudden than he was used to.

He took a few minutes to catch his breath before sending Noctis a picture to match his own, along with the words _thanks for the shower dude_.

As he stood up, the loading screen announced 16 minutes left.


	2. Night Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cheesy aftermath.

Prompto’s alarm rang and he woke up feeling like the world was about to explode.

His head hurt from trying to open his eyes too fast, and he put a hand over his mouth as an instinctive gesture to will the nausea away until his heart has calmed down enough to breathe correctly. It had to be a dream. It had to be a dream, right? It couldn’t really have happened?

He grabbed his phone and opened the conversation with Noctis, feeling more and more anxious as he scrolled up. Once the game had been installed, they played for hours and then said a lot of nonsense, sharing impressions and strategies to try out later, but above that…

Fuck, it was real. The text messages were there, all terribly explicit, making Prompto feel awful. How could he have let himself say all those things to his best friend? And send pictures? Multiple times? The first was an accident but everything else… he could never pretend he had no active participation in it.

Shit. Sexting strangers was weird enough already. Sexting strangers when he had no actual experience and worried about getting busted as a stupid virgin was complicated. Sexting his best friend, now… that was a whole other level of awful.

As for Noctis… now that the magic had faded Prompto couldn’t help but feel like he had just pitied his friend and went along with it just so Prompto wouldn't have to face how desperate and stupid he was. 

Ugh. He could probably call in sick, right? The nausea was convincing enough and the prospect of facing facing people all day could finish him rapidly. His job wasn't distracting enough to keep his thoughts in line… 

But staying here in his flat with the incriminating tv screen and the incriminating couch and the incriminating shower he took afterwards didn't ring nicely either. And the guilt of lying to his boss still hit him strong when he swiped towards his number on the phone's screen. 

No. He was going outside. He was going to breathe and do his job and find something else to focus on that the fact that he had just ruined things with his best—and only—friend. 

He scrambled out of his bed and let the autopilot take over.

 

The impression booth was always at its fullest activity around 7:50 when all the students in the neighborhood came to print their works at the last second. He almost filled the printer with the wrong ink colour when the machine started frantically beeping and the girl he was helping started frantically shaking, but at least he kept himself busy enough during the morning to not let his thoughts wander.

Well, not too much, at least.

Of course the problem was that the place was empty from the rest of the day while everyone had much better to do. That left Prompto a large amount of time to feel the anxiety creep back.

So when came the end of the day, he was ready to find a corner to die. 

Of course that was the moment he decided to check his phone.

Noctis:  
_Hey I’m picking you up after work_  
_You’re out at 7 right?_  
_Nvm I found your schedule_  
_I’ll be there_

Prompto’s hands started sweating. Noctis was there? Waiting for him? Why? 

He looked around the room and felt pain spread in his lower belly, threatening to bend him in half. No way he could escape discreetly. Noctis was, indeed, waiting for him outside. Prompto could make up his shape, approaching the door, and he had nowhere to hide when Noctis took his first step inside. 

His friend—former friend—turned his head towards him and smiled. He wouldn’t quite meet his eyes, though.

This was a break-up, right? Noctis was just too considerate to do it over the phone so he came here to tell Prompto he had made a mistake and didn’t want to talk to him anymore. He was a prince, so he was allowed to do that. Right? 

“Hey,” Noctis said.

“H-hey,” Prompto managed to articulate through his tight throat.

There was an awkward silence stretching between them as Noctis sent a quick glance around. They were alone under the neon lights, with the counter still between them. Anyone looking from the street would think Noctis simply was a customer. How considerate of him to spare Prompto the humiliation of being publicly dumped.

“Hum, I gotta close and all,” Prompto finally said, because maybe if he could just ask as if there was no big deal, he could save some time.

Noctis was staring at the counter as if it had personally offended him and snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Prompto’s voice.

“Yeah, don’t let me stop you. I’ll help,” Noctis offered, immediately walking around the counter to come closer to Prompto.

“You don’t have to,” Prompto weakly protested.

“I want to. What can I do ?”

Prompto swallowed the need to bark at him and immediately felt bad about it. Noctis had done nothing wrong, he didn’t deserve to be yelled at for trying to make Prompto’s life easier. 

But it still felt like he was trying to ease up the fact that this was the last time they saw each other and that lit up a fire along Prompto’s nerves.

“Can you turn the computers off? I’ll get the doors.”

“Sure!” Noctis answered with a little too much enthusiasm compared to the task.

At least they were done quicker than when Prompto was alone, which felt both satisfying and wrong. His unhelpful brain was providing him with the virtual tick-tock of a virtual clock, as if the situation wasn’t uncomfortable enough as it was.

“Lights, then”, he forced himself to say, if only to break the uncomfortable silence.

The buttons were behind his desk, and Noctis and him reached for them at the same time.

He wanted to pull out immediately, but then realized than Noctis’s hand was above his, and not moving an inch. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the tingling feeling of his friend’s smooth skin. Accidental touches were common, non-accidental ones as well. This was not to say Prompto purposefully took more space than necessary whenever he was with Noctis just so he could appreciate the feeling of a not-so-casual contact, but yeah this was definitely something he did. 

But that ? Now ? Noctis intertwining their fingers together?

The neons shut off with a soft sound and then there only was the night light and Noctis looked good in the darkness and Prompto wished he could pull out his phone and take a picture of…

Noctis was laughing. Shit. What?

“Sorry I just… hey, I had all this romantic shit planned? But now I can’t remember any of it.”

“It’s fine,” Prompto let out through his dry throat.

Then he actually processed the words and froze.

“Sorry I should let you, huh…”

Prompto almost whined in despair when Noctis’s hand let go of his, but for once he managed to save what little dignity he had left and simply let his hands fall on each side of his body. there was another step after that but his brain had decided to stay stuck on the “romantic shit” and wouldn’t think of anything else.

“Prom?” Noctis finally asked, a tremor in the name. “This is… we’re good, right?”

Of course, he wanted to say, because he hoped for nothing else but to forget the entire ordeal.

“What did you mean, romantic..?” he asked instead because he had no sense of self-preservation. 

There wasn’t enough light to decide if Noctis’s expression was disgust or pain or shame. The way he ducked his head to hide it didn’t help.

“I… sorry, yeah, that was stupid.”

“No!”

Prompto didn’t really think this through when he grabbed Noctis’s hand back and tightened his grip on it. Nothing made much sense at this point but there was that to focus on and it was good, probably. Except now he was holding Noctis’s hand. Which. Shit. Maybe he was just joking about the whole romantic thing?

“No?” Noctis repeated and Prompto was surely imagining the hope in his voice.

But also Noctis was standing closer now, or something…

“I thought you hated me,” Prompto murmured in the dark. 

Everything was always easier in the dark.

Noctis laughed.

“Why ?”

“‘Cause I showed you my dick,” he said, instantly realizing how stupid that sounded.

Noctis had the decency to only snort a little. “I thought we made it clear that I liked it, though.”

“Yeah, well I…”

He decided the end of the sentence wasn’t worth saying because now Noctis was kissing him.

Kissing him!

What the fuck!

He must have hit his head in the shower after masturbating to his bestfriend’s dick. 

Shit he wasn’t appreciating it at all right now, he should just

stop

thinking

*

Prompto’s phone buzzed in his pocket just as he left for lunch and he almost threw it away trying to retrieve it as fast as he could. He couldn’t help the dumb smile as he recognized the name on the screen.

Noctis <3:  
_Hey_  
_Sorry dude just woke up_  
_Not ready for crow's nest so early but you can come to my place and eat all my cereal if you want_

Prompto:  
_Oh :(((_  
_That’s way too far from work I’m never gonna make it on time_

Noctis <3:  
_I’ll drive you?_

Prompto:  
_Like you can promise to keep your hands to yourself_

Noctis <3:  
_Hey, I can perfectly keep my hands to myself_  
_You, however,_

Prompto:  
_Dude I had to throw you out!!!_  
_You were going to just jerk me off against the wall_  
_I thought you had all that romantic plan and all_

Noctis <3:  
_Weird, I remember you unbuttoning my pants first_

Prompto:  
_I’ll only talk in the presence of my lawyer_

Noctis <3:  
_Also who jumped on me the second we entered my flat?_

Prompto:  
_GOT IT DUDE_  
_I’LL COME BUT IF YOU EVEN LOOK LIKE YOU WANNA TRY TO GET ME LATE NO KISSES FOR YOU_

Noctis  <3:  
_I’ll take the risk_  
_Get your ass over here_

And Prompto, still smiling wide, put the phone in his pocket and walked out to see his brand new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
